


Portrait Of The Artist As A Robot [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Artificial Intelligence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Robots, Sculpting, So Many Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Portrait Of The Artist As A Robot" by copperbadge.</p><p>"Dummy discovers self-expression through sculpture."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait Of The Artist As A Robot [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Portrait Of The Artist As A Robot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080778) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



  
  
Cover art by: [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins)  


mp3, Length (with sound effects): 11:01  
Length (without sound effects): 10:26  
Download (right click and save as) as an mp3 [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/portrait%20of%20the%20artist%20as%20a%20robot%20\(digital\).mp3) (with sound effects) or [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/portrait%20of%20the%20artist%20as%20a%20robot.mp3) (without sound effects). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/portrait-of-artist-as-robot).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been looking for an excuse to practice working with sound effects in podfic and when I read this story, I knew I'd found it. The bots are "voiced" by R2D2 with thanks to [soundfxcenter](http://soundfxcenter.com/sound_effect/search.php?sfx=R2-D2) and the [Star Wars Sounds Archive](http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/). All other sound effects were collected from:
> 
> -[freesound](http://freesound.org/)  
> -[Free Sound Effects Archive](http://www.grsites.com/archive/sounds/)  
> -[freeSFX](http://www.freesfx.co.uk/)  
> -[pdsounds](http://www.pdsounds.org/)


End file.
